


Tied Down by All the Hate

by VerilousBack



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerilousBack/pseuds/VerilousBack
Summary: Pachacamac's attack on Chaos' shrine leads the ancient deity to take revenge in a different way.
Kudos: 6





	Tied Down by All the Hate

“Run! It’s a monster!”

The Knuckles Clan’s assault on Chaos’ shrine to obtain the Chaos Emeralds had gone south fast. When Pachacamac and his followers arrived, Tikal stood in their way, pleading with them to turn back. But they didn’t listen, pushing Tikal to the side and advancing upon the shrine.

In their carelessness, the Chao that inhabited the area had been harmed, knocked around the area and some even intentionally attacked by particularly cruel Echidnas.

That had been what caused Chaos to emerge from the shrine’s water pools, the ancient deity too late to stop the creatures it was tasked with protecting from being hurt.

As soon as Chaos emerged, the attacking Echidnas began to retreat, all of them aware of what Chaos could do, knowing full well they wouldn’t be able to fight back against it, especially if it utilized the power of the nearby Chaos Emeralds.

Before Chaos could charge after the attackers, Tikal stood before it, blocking its path to try and stop any more violence. “Chaos, stop, please! They’re leaving, there’s no reason to make things worse than they already are!”

Though Chaos had grown to consider Tikal a friend in the time she had spent at the shrine assisting in the care of the Chao, in this moment she was an obstacle, another foe stopping it from protecting the Chao, and that meant that she had to be dealt with.

Tikal gasped as Chaos rushed toward her, giving the creature the chance it needed as it dove right at her, its watery form rushing into the Echidna’s mouth and down her throat.

Instantly Tikal knew what was happening; Chaos was trying to possess her body, to use it to spread destruction and take revenge for the Chao her father had hurt.

She had heard of Chaos having this ability, stories passed down of Chaos temporarily possessing the bodies of female Echidnas to protect the Chao from imminent threats, but she never imagined her own body would be used as Chaos’ vessel. And with the Chao having actually been hurt, there was no telling what Chaos would do, or that its possession of Tikal’s body would even be temporary.

Tikal was forced to drink down Chaos’ form, the liquid creature flowing onto her like a river. She expected to feel like she was drowning, but instead only felt a strange numbness overcome her.

Her throat bulged outward as Chaos forced itself into her body, Tikal instinctively letting out loud gulps as her body drew Chaos in, unaware of what the ancient spirit was planning to do with the Echidna girl once it was inside her.

As Tikal was made to swallow down more of Chaos’ form, the numbness grew, soon encompassing her entirely as she felt as though she was being silenced in her own body.

Tikal wanted desperately to fight back against Chaos’ invasion of her body, to stop it from using her as a vessel to enact revenge, but with every drop of the deity inside of her, her struggles grew weaker, and a part of her that actually wanted Chaos to take her body began to rear its head.

It would be an honor, it told her, a true privilege to become Chaos’ new body and assist it in its quest for revenge. That voice grew louder as Tikal took in more of Chaos’ form, swallowing down the creature’s liquid essence.

Before long that voice had overtaken all of Tikal’s mind, and she fully accepted her fate as Chaos’ vessel, that this was always what she was meant for. Tikal tilted her head back slightly to allow Chaos easier entry into her and began swallowing heavily, assisting Chaos’ possession of her body.

With Tikal now willingly giving herself to Chaos, it sped up its entry into her body, flowing even quicker down her throat and causing her neck to bulge out even further from Chaos’ mass pouring into the Echidna girl’s gullet. Light moans spilled from Tikal’s lips as she gave into Chaos’ possession; now to her, there was no greater pleasure than giving her body to Chaos, nothing she wanted more than to be Chaos’ vessel, no greater fate than to be chosen to house it within her forever.

With a final gulp and a near orgasmic moan, the last of Chaos’ form slipped down into Tikal’s body, the Echidna giving herself fully to Chaos and allowing it to settle inside of her. She would no longer be in control of herself, but that didn’t matter. All she desired now was for Chaos to take permanent residence in her body, and she would be getting her wish.

Now that all of Chaos’ form rested inside of her, Tikal’s body went limp, the Echidna falling to her knees as Chaos settled within her and began its takeover. As Chaos moved towards total dominion over Tikal’s body, the Echidna girl twitched slightly, her fingers flexing outwards and chest pumping forward as Chaos rooted itself inside of its new body.

Tikal went limp once more, her consciousness slipping into the back of her mind as she relinquished her vessel to Chaos, happy to assist in its vengeful endeavors.

Moments later, Tikal’s eyes shot open, her blue orbs replaced with vibrant green, signifying that her body now truly belonged to Chaos.

Looking over and inspecting herself, Tikal hummed in approval, this new body more than acceptable as a permanent vessel.

Though tempted to take some time to truly get used to her new body, Tikal elected instead to return to the village. The attacking Echidnas had fled as soon as Chaos emerged to protect the Chao and were all certainly holed up in their homes. What a surprise they would be in for when sweet little Tikal returned, only to lay waste to the village for the harm their greed had inflicted.

And when that was complete, there would be even more destruction for Tikal to spread. And with the help of the Chaos Emeralds, along with the mystical immortality bestowed upon Tikal’s body, not even the far future would be safe from her.


End file.
